I never thought
by WritingSky
Summary: Draco, Ginny, and Neltira, another slytherin, get stuck together on a 2 week potions assignment. It sounds worse than it is, give it a try! D/G


A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this! This is the first thing I've ever written, and I really hope you like it! There's 1 made up character in here, so I hope you don't mind! Will be a D/G, eventually. R/R ppl!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy strided through the dungeons, alone. He was late to class, but he didn't care - even though Potions was his favorite subject. He was tanner and more muscular this year then he had been in his 6th. He was wearing emerald robes - not allowed of course, but heck, he was Draco Malfoy, what did you expect? He'd had a fairly good day - and it was just going to get better. Potions was always a great show to Draco, the Gryffindors never lost less than 10 points.  
  
Neltira Snape was swiftly walking by, trying to make it into Potions without being too late. She stepped in path with Draco. "Hello, Draco."  
  
"Hello." He said dully.  
  
A young girl was not far behind them. This girl was none other than Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley. She had changed since the small little- sister she once was. Her bright red, shoulder length hair was now down to her waist and had darkened to auburn. It was up in a clip now, though, so her hair wouldn't get in the way while she was making potions. The carefree brown eyes she used to have now seemed much deeper - but you couldn't tell, because her gaze was kept on the ground. She was way over Harry - or was she? No one really knew her anymore.she didn't really have any friends and the whole Weasley family was worried about her, and she knew it. She was late to class because of her meeting with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
They were almost to the classroom when Draco stopped suddenly.  
  
"Draco, are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming." He snarled, and pushed himself ahead of her before entering the Potions classroom. The whole class was talking.Professor Snape was busy grading papers.  
  
Draco sat down at a table. The class appeared to be working in groups of threes today. Draco sat down at a table and pointed at the chair next to him. "Partners?" he drawled.  
  
"Certainly." Neltira said smiling, "Who else?" They looked around the classroom.  
  
Ginny had entered by now, and was leaning against the wall, trying to make herself hidden. She hated partners just HATED them. When they worked in groups of 2, she could work with Hermione, but when it was 3 the threesome always worked together. 'Partners' was probably the worst word ever invented. Ginny kept her gaze firmly on the ground. She refused to try to make herself look pitiful. She definitely did not like being felt sorry for. That wasn't her.  
  
"How about.her?" Said Draco, gesturing towards the girl on the far wall. He didn't recognize her as Ginny because she had changed so much.  
  
Neltira laughed out loud. "Ginny Weasley! Well, that's quite a change, Draco!" She said between laughs.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw who had spoken the words.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco said, and then did a double take. "Ginny - GINNY BLOODY WEASLEY? No, I don't want a Weasley in our group, Neltira!" He said quite loudly.  
  
Ginny quickly looked back at the ground. "Well, if he had to say that about me he could of said it in a little louder tone, don't you think?" Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Professor Snape had sort of zoned out from the class and didn't hear Draco at all. He finally finished grading the last students essay on Confuzzious potions, Harry Potter's in fact. Muttering something about slackers he looked around the classroom, making sure everyone had a partner. He saw Ginny, trying to make herself hidden, and looked around, trying to find a group with only two people. "Are there any groups missing a person?"  
  
Draco and Neltira did not raise their hands. They definitely didn't want Ginny in their group.  
  
Neltira stretched, not realizing she was drawing attention to her and Draco.  
  
Professor Snape noticed his much younger sister and looked around the classroom again. He didn't want to have to put his two favorite students with some lowly Gryffindor. Not seeing anyone he sighed and said, "Miss Weasley, you will be with Mr. Malfoy and Neltira."  
  
Draco groaned. "Professor, we don't want her! Why is she even in this class, she's a 6th year." He usually got what he wanted in Potions, his father and Professor Snape were very close friends.  
  
Neltira frowned, rubbing her eyes. She was very tired, and only her and Harry knew why.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, there are no other groups. And, Ginny Weasley has been in this class the whole year, along with 3 other 6th years that passed a test at the end of last year."  
  
Ginny was not saying anything, but her face was very hot. She just knew they were going to be horrible to her.  
  
"Why did I even let the 6th years take that stupid test anyway?" Professor Snape thought to himself.  
  
Neltira started to say something, but Draco quieted her. "Snape'll never back down on a decision." Draco said scowling, "He's too stubborn."  
  
Neltira glared at him, but she knew he was right.  
  
Ginny grabbed her bag and swiftly walked over to the table. She wasn't anxious to sit with them, but she was definitely ready for the entire class to stop staring at her.  
  
She sat down in the chair next to Draco, since he was in the middle, and scooted it far away as possible from him.  
  
"The instructions are on the board," Said Professor Snape, "This will take two weeks to make, however, and these instructions are just for what you should do today."  
  
Ginny took out her textbook. She always liked to compare the instructions on the board to the ones in the book, too see the differences and stuff. Sometimes the text had helpful hints.  
  
Neltira got out her fine Dragon's hide gloves and slipped them onto her hands. She began taking out the ingredients needed. Draco got out his dragon hide gloves, highest quality of course, and put them on.  
  
Ginny was just about to put on her old shabby ones when Draco's extra pair hit her on the side of the face. "Ow! Malfoy, you could have just handed them to me, you know!"  
  
"Why miss a perfect opportunity to hit you in the face?" Said Draco, smirking.  
  
Ginny frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I wonder why they make US drain the bat blood," Draco said to Neltira, making a hole in the tiny creature, "Doesn't it seem like they could do it themselves?" He began squeezing the blood into a measuring cup.  
  
Neltira nodded, looking around with boredom.  
  
Ginny took out two beetle eyes and, not realizing that Draco hadn't already poured the bat blood in, started to reach toward the cauldron to put them into the mixture.  
  
Draco impatiently pushed her hand away from the cauldron. "What are you doing, Ginny!" He said, accidentally using her first name, a symbol of kindness. "You're supposed to add the beetle eyes AFTER you pour in the bat blood! I'm not done filling the cup yet!"  
  
Neltira said something else, but Ginny didn't listen. She heard whispering.  
  
"Ginny.youngest child.no friends anymore.no partner."  
  
Ginny forced herself not to listen. She looked over at the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat. Harry was smiling at someone, and Ginny followed his gaze. Neltira. Draco saw too. Ginny, sat back down in her chair, knowing it would be a while until they started working again. Draco was looking very suspiciously at Neltira. Ginny didn't listen; she just fooled around with her charm bracelet. She had charms from all over the world, and some of them even moved. She heard something about Neltira going out with Harry last night.  
  
Suddenly Draco sat back down. "You think you have problems?" Ginny said to him, "You DON'T have problems."  
  
"Believe me - I have problems. Simple school conflicts are nothing, NOTHING, to what I go through at h-" Realizing what he is saying, he stops and becomes very interested in a shelf of potions on the wall next to them.  
  
Suddenly Neltira quickly ran from the room, probably headed to her common room. Harry ran after her. Ron started to follow, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"So we both have problems," said Ginny smiled, "We have something in common. Wow! I - I think that's a school record!"  
  
"Please, I'd never compare myself to you, Weasley." Draco said, scowling as he looked back to her. "So, what problems do you have?" He said this with an air as though he didn't care, but inside, slightly. SLIGHTLY he really did.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything for a moment. "Why do you care?"  
  
Draco leaned his chin on the edge of his wand. "I dare you to tell me."  
  
Ginny looked up into his hazel eyes for a moment, wanting to pour out everything that had been bothering her. But, she couldn't tell HIM. He would probably just laugh at her anyway.  
  
Pansy Parkinson walked up to Hermione, smiling gleefully. "Jealous, mudblood? You want Harry all to yourself, don't you?"  
  
Ron got up and started hitting Pansy, and Hermione didn't hold him back. She sat there laughing as Ron began to rip out her hair. Pansy was screaming her lungs out, and the rest of the class was just sitting there, staring.  
  
Ginny couldn't help smiling. She turned back to Draco, changing the subject, "Aren't you going to help her out?"  
  
"No." Draco said smirking, "She thinks she's the best girl in the school because we went out in 4th year. Pathetic." He polished his nails on his robes. He still wanted to know what was bothering her, but he would have to wait until later.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, smiling to herself. He was so conceited it was funny.  
  
Outside they could hear voices. Neltira and Harry were out in the hall, shouting at each other. Ginny couldn't make out what they said, however. Suddenly, they heard a bone chilling voice, and a scream.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like the first chapter? Should I continue, or drop it? Also, there's a little story behind this idea, maybe I'll tell ya'll later. ^^ Please review! 


End file.
